Never too Young to Slam some Chairs
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Kaitlyn and Dolph's daughter can be quite a handful, but she makes an appearance in the arena that makes quite a spectacle for the WWE Universe. No idea what else to put here, so hang on with me folks :D. First fic with Wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first time writing anything in the Wrestling category and I decided to do a Dolph and Kaitlyn one shot ever since I saw them interact during NXT. I've tried my best at this, and the second chapter will be the last. [Not really a one shot if it's two chapters but I didn't want to make this first one too long :)] So enoy! P.S.: Alanna is Randy Orton's daughter in real life.**

Kaitlyn was biting her nails as she watched CM Punk beat the living crap out of Dolph Ziggler. Recently the arrogant WWE Champion had managed to beat every single one of his opponents, almost losing to Ryback once, but still carried on his reign. Dolph was no match for him now, having been weakened by 5 blows of steel chairs to both back and chest, he looked like once again, he was going to lose. Vickie Guerrero was standing ringside, yelling bloody murder for him to get up and beat Punk, obviously nerve-wracked at Dolph's six streak losses in the past two months.

Kaitlyn would've been out there rooting for him if it wasn't for their daughter Kenzie, who needed more than one person to keep an eye on her else she get into various kinds of trouble.

"Mom, mom, mommy, why isn't Daddy winning!" Kenzie was climbing up Kaitlyn's leg, or trying to, since Kaitlyn recently came back from a match with Beth Phoenix, and she had no time to take a shower.

"I don't know baby, that's what I'm trying to figure out..." It _was _disappointing that he hadn't been winning lately. There was nothing wrong with losing at times but losing lots of matches...now that would be a problem. The board didn't pay him for nothing.

"Kaitlyn would you like me to bring Kenzie out to eat?" Kenzie's babysitter Madison sensed the slight distress Kaitlyn was having and Kenzie was currently not making it any better.

"Uh sure...if she wants to eat that is...'' Kaitlyn responded, eyes glued to the screen.

"No!" Kenzie exclaimed. At six years old she was bright and knew exactly what was going on around her. You couldn't have conversations around her without her hearing and possibly repeating it to other people. "I want to see daddy fight!"

"You shouldn't even be watching this in the first place!" As well as nosy, Kenzie could be quite the imitator. Which is why Kaitlyn did not like bringing her to work because whatever she saw on screen, she would try to imitate off screen later on.

"But Alanna's twelve and she gets to go out front row!" Kenzie countered. She was too attentive as well.

"Well that's because she knows the difference between what's real and what's not and she doesn't imitate it on people." Kaitlyn muttered, remembering the latest attack in which Kenzie attempted to do the "Go to Sleep" move on Dolph during an after party and ended up knocking over the entire table. Punk couldn't stop grinning for two months whenever he saw her.

"When can I wrestle?'' Kenzie asked.

"Never." Kaitlyn answered. She loved doing her job and so did Dolph but they agreed to never let Kenzie do it. If Kaitlyn were to ever see Kenzie deliberately hurt by anyone she'd smack their brains out. Plus the way everyone was caught up in a storyline, she didn't want Kenzie to be overwhelmed, Kaitlyn knows she was once that way as well.

"We'll see." Kenzie grinned. She started running around, and Kaitlyn let her do it. At least her energy will go down and when they go to bed they won't have any problems.

Kaitlyn looked back just in time to see Vickie attempting to run into Punk and knock him off his balance, only for Punk to flip her over and slam her onto Dolph. Dolph looked like he was on borderline between conscious and a coma, and this forty-five minute match was no longer worth it.

"KENZIE?" Madison's screech startled Kaitlyn and she jumped, turning around fast.

"Kait,...I can't find Kenzie." Madison panted.

"What? She was just here! What were you doing?" Of course Kenzie's disappearance was also Kaitlyn's fault since she was also supposed to be watching her, but that was mainly Madison's fault since she was hired to watch Kenzie at all times when she was on duty.

"You were in the room so I assumed that you had it handled! I had to go answer a phone call!''

"Punk is just about to add another person down to his long streak of wins when-" Michael Cole started.

"Who is that running down the ramp?!"

"It appears to be MacKenzie, daughter to Kaitlyn and Dolph!...though why she's out here now is the most baffling part."

"It looks like the fans love her!"

Kaitlyn paused to smile at the cheers coming from the crowd. Although some had a dislike for Dolph and occasionally her, no one dared to boo Kenzie as she was amusing to see, plus, who in their right minds boo a six year old? She then bolted out of the room and to the ring.

Punk currently had Dolph in a headlock position when he caught sight of motion in his peripheral vision.

He raised his eyebrow at Kenzie standing there waving to him. Well that wasn't in the script. He looked to the filming crew and they shrugged, not knowing what was going on either but they were live so they didn't stop it.

Punk continued his headlock grip on Dolph, trying to choke him a little for good measure.

Meanwhile Kenzie stopped waving as she saw what Punk was doing to Dolph. The grin disappeared right off her face and she then grew angry. "Hey! Let go of my dad!" She exclaimed. Punk paid her no mind and he wondered why security wasn't getting involved yet. A little girl was no match for him at this moment.

When Kenzie saw Punk ignoring her she followed what she'd seen on matches before [when she was supposed to be in bed] and went under the ring to get anything she could get her hands on.

Kaitlyn cursed herself for staying on the opposite side of the building on this night as she ran to the arena, halfway there.

The crowd was focusing less on the fight on more on Kenzie with each passing minute. They were confused and didn't know who to cheer for; it wasn't everyday that a little girl was in the main area under the ring, during a match even.

Finally Kenzie came back out and in her tiny hands was a chair. The crowd gasped and started getting restless. Punk thought they were doing this because he just backflipped Dolph, but his back was now to Kenzie and didn't see a thing.

Kenzie didn't exactly know that this version of wrestling was scripted, so she actually thought Punk was hurting Dolph on purpose and that Punk's friendship with her was a lie. And so she climbed the steel steps, dragging the chair with her. Because of her after school activities in dance and gymnastics she was stronger than the average six year old, taking the chair with her with ease.

"Should we do something Mr. McMahon?" One stagehand urgently muttered into the phone. Vince took an extremely long pause and answered, "Only interfere if it looks as if she's going to be in extreme danger but for now...it doesn't look like she's too far into the ring to get injured or anything so..let her go on. I want to see how this turns out.''

"This guy is crazy, he said to go on and let him see how this turns out, and to only get involved if things are getting too dangerous." The stagehand told one of the camera guys.

"As if this isn't dangerous enough!"

Kaitlyn had tripped over a wet floor sign on ironically dry floor, and had to get help from Madison to untangle herself from it.

Kenzie was in the ring, trying to lift up the chair in her hands, almost falling backwards, and ran forward and bashed the chair against Punk's back with enough force to drop him of his hold of Dolph.

Punk fell to his knees and Dolph fell on top of him. Kenzie ran over to Dolph who was rolling on his side and shook him to get up. By this time Kaitlyn had managed to get to the arena and ran into the ring, pulling on Kenzie's arm to get out. "_Great, now Vince is going to go ballistic and probably yell at me for letting her even come here." _Kaitlyn thought.

"No! Daddy has to win!'' Kenzie pulled back. The camera guys were close enough with the mic for her words to be caught and the entire arena echoed with "Aww's".

"Kenzie don't play with me right now we have to go!" Kaitlyn said, exasperated.

"But look he's winning!'' Kenzie pointed. As soon as Kaitlyn turned she saw Dolph pinning Punk to the floor and the referee counting to three, and then the bell sounding. Punk looked shocked as hell realizing he had just lost the WWE Championship after more than three hundred days. He couldn't come to terms at the fact that he had lost because of a little girl, who managed to slam a chair into his back and bring him to his knees. His mouth was wide opened as he gaped at Dolph hugging Kenzie. Kaitlyn had a reaction that mirrored his own.

The camera zoomed in on Michael Cole. "Well there you have it folks. Monday night Raw has drawn to a close. You've just seen it here, six year old MacKenzie has aided her father in winning the title for the WWE Championship, all with a chair and a matter of timing. What's next for the former? Tune in next time. Good night.''

Dolph kissed Kenzie and placed her on his shoulders, raising a fist in triumph to the fans and towards the camera.


	2. Final Chapter

"I still can't believe it. Never in all my years of helping out with wrestling have I seen something like this." The same stagehand who had spoken to Mr. McMahon was speaking to the camera crew. He wasn't the only one talking about Dolph's victory, and Kenzie's actions.

The whole arena was abuzz. Videos and pictures were taken and half of them were already on Twitter. Even Vince said that this was one of the most watched episodes from the ratings that just poured in.

But Kaitlyn wasn't exactly loving the attention Kenzie was getting.

Fans were already calling her "The Slammer", and Kaitlyn even overheard one of them saying how there should be Kenzie merchandise. Now if only there was a way from getting _that _to Vince's ears, they'd be safe.

Somewhere in the distance Punk was screaming his head off complaining how the match was not legitimate and how Kenzie wasn't part of the WWE so she shouldn't have been allowed to interrupt the match.

"Sounds like someone's not too happy to have his ass handed to him.'' Dolph chuckled. Kaitlyn sent him a look that told him he'd be sleeping on the kitchen counter. He knew better than to curse with Kenzie within a ten feet radiance of them.

"I didn't know Punkie could be so mean, Daddy is always nice to him. It's not fair!'' Kenzie suddenly spoke up.

''Er...Kenzie...we have to talk to you about something.'' Kaitlyn bit her lip. Eventually this day would come. This would be like talking about "the birds and the bees" except this time sweaty guys wearing tights and storylines and segments would be involved.

"We?!" Dolph harrumphed.

Kaitlyn sat Kenzie on one of the crates nearby and then pulled Dolph beside her, ripping the Championship belt from his hands and placing it on the crate under Kenzie's.

"Okay so, what Daddy and I do, is-"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kenzie said, fist pumping the air.

"Yes..but what we do out there we don't do all the time to each other, like when we're not on tv.''

Kenzie looked confused, and cocked her head to the side.

"Okay let me handle this care bear, I'm the better explainer.'' Dolph gently pushed Kaitlyn to the side and went into cocky attitude mode. Kaitlyn shot daggers at his head with her eyes.

"Kenzie, when we go out there in the ring to fight, we fight for other people's entertainment...or happiness. They like seeing us fight because it gives them something to cheer for, and they look at us as role models sometimes or for some, heroes. You following me?"

Kenzie nodded, looking straight into his eyes.

"We may look like we're mean out there, or that we really hate each other, but outside of the ring, when we're not in the arena, we're far from it. We're happy with each other, we hang out, play games, and most importantly hang out with you, well when we can.'' Dolph poked her tiny nose with his thumb. She giggled.

"So don't worry about us when we go out there. We're just doing our thing. And you...you need to stay in bed. No more sneaking glances at the tv."

Kenzie's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I guessed. But you really just told me." Dolph chuckled.

"But did I do a good job tonight Daddy? I put Punkie in his place!" Kenzie beamed.

Dolph had no idea what to say to this. It wasn't right for six year olds to go around slamming chairs into unsuspecting people's backs, even if it helped him win what he never really thought he could. He turned to Kaitlyn now. She stayed quiet long enough.

"Tonight is an exception.'' Kaitlyn said. "You _did _help him win and possibly make a name for himself...but don't you ever do it again! Got it!"

Kenzie nodded and jumped off the crates. "I wanna go hug Punkie and say I'm sorry. Come on!"

"Don't go too far!'' Kaitlyn yelled. She pushed Dolph against the wall.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know." He smirked.

"No, I'm really proud of you. Naturally you would have your foot in your mouth and you wouldn't know what to say, but you've come through tonight and I love that." Kaitlyn rubbed her nose against his.

"You're not Kaitlyn." Dolph's eyes widened. "BE GONE!"

Kaitlyn kissed him and laughed. "Come on you idiot.''

Kenzie was waiting in the middle of the hall and as soon as she saw them continued down.

"I was lying about one thing though.'' Dolph whispered. "There's no way I'm being friendly on Facebook and Twitter."


End file.
